User blog:Chimpurin/Fragment of Memories - Prologue - Reprogramming
I'm too lazy to type this, so I just copied it from my Wattpad. Your welcome XD Enjoy the story! ---- It all started on the cold, snowy night of January. The night sky was deep, dark blue like the oceans, accompanied by the twinkling stars although lack of company from the moon that didn't shine its milky white light. Snowflakes were falling, covering every single thing beneath the sky in pure white color. Some of the snowflakes got farther away before disappear into thin air. A small family consisting of a father, a mother, and a daughter were waiting for the last family member to came home, safely. The mother was busy preparing dinner, the father was reading newspaper on the soft couch in the living room, while the daughter was busy working with her homework. "My dear, our son hasn't come home yet. I'm so worried of him," the woman spoke to her husband. She was a housewife on her late thirties with black hair that was tied into a ponytail and emerald green eyes. The husband glanced at his dearest wife, still holding the newspaper on his hands. The husband was a man on his early forties, he had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "You don't need to be afraid. We just need to wait, he may still playing on his friend's house," the husband said to his wife and patted her shoulder. The wife nodded with an optimistic smile across her face, before she went back to the kitchen and continued her work on cooking the dinner. As the daughter finished her homework, the bell of the house rang loudly. The husband immediately put his newspaper down, put his glasses on and walked onto the door. His heart beat went faster as he reached the knob of the wooden door, sure that his son was already on his teenager years, but as a father, he couldn't stop worrying about his son no matter how old he was. But when the door was opened, something made his heart skipped a beat. It wasn't his son, but rather a man on his late twenties. The said man had short black hair with soft orange eyes underneath the black sunglasses he wore. He wore white rubber gloves on his hands, a black suit, black shoes, and had a black fedora hat on his head. A red rose was placed on his chest. "Who are you?" The husband asked the man in suit with a nervous tone. "You don't need to ask me, nor needing to know my identity. I came here solely to leave a letter for you," he replied, handing the husband a white envelope; a red rose stamp was stamped on the letter. "A letter?" He mumbled to himself, observing the letter. The man only glanced at the husband as he stepped out of the house's lawn, a smirk could be seen on the man's lips. "You'll discover who writes it. After all, some knowledge are better to be discovered by yourself rather than being taught by a stranger," the man walked away from the house, leaving the dark brown haired man all by himself. Confused and worried, he entered the house and opened the envelope very carefully. Fishing out its content, he found out a white paper with writings directed to him; the letters were written with ink that was as red as a drop of blood. Dear Anderson, I hope by the time this letter was received by you, you and your family were in a healthy condition. Do you ask why I was sending a letter for you, even if you don't want to receive it from me? It's because I want to tell you some news. '' ''You know about your only son, right? Well, I have some sad news about him. Something happened to him and caused him to went missing, such an unfortunate event for you, right? However, me and my men weren't involved in this situation. You were the one who should be blamed because you didn't took care of him properly. '' ''Consider this as a payback for what you've done to me in the past. This is your retribution for ever betraying me in the past. '' ''I don't have nothing to say other than you shouldn't tell this to anyone else besides your family, unless you want me to send someone else to finish your and Rose family. You know what kind of things you should do. You know your values. Sincerely, Giles Corey. '' When he finished reading the letter, he slammed his fist on the table, causing the wife to panicked and approached him. Anderson felt hot tears rolled down his cheeks, and his wife could only stared at him with a worried expression. "Dear, what happened?" She asked, and Anderson only handed her the letter he just wrote. The wife was so shocked that she fell into her knees and cried as well, hugging her husband. As for the daughter, she couldn't hear what happened thanks to her deafness. But from her parents' expression and her brother's disappearance, she could tell something bad happened to her brother. The hope for the small family to welcome their precious member crushed, and nothing remained except for despair... ---- A woman walked into a dim room, cane on her right hand. She was a woman in her early twenties with long silky violet hair, tied with a white cylinder clip at the end on her hair. Her eyes were as deep purple like an amethyst stone, her lips were pink like cherry blossom flowers, and her skin were flawless and soft as silk. The room she was in was more of an experimental lab rather than an ordinary room, as it had many human sized test tubes rowed on the other side of the room. Few researchers in white coat gathered there, working on something that normal people didn't understand. "Lady Rebecca," a female scientist said to her, holding a clipboard on her hands. She was a young woman with auburn hair, tied into a ponytail with red ribbon and amber eyes. Rebecca only smiled at her. "How's the progress going?" She asked. The female scientist gulped. "I-it was going good so far! His conditions have been stable after we performed a memory suppression b-because he couldn't handle the sudden mental change, though. Other than that, we mostly have done all things the Godfather and Lady told us to," she stuttered. A smile spread across Rebecca's lips. "Good job," she said. The female scientist only blushed. "T- thank you, Lady Rebecca," she stated. However, deep inside the auburn haired woman felt guilty to performed such an inhumane experiments. She knew this test subject had a family, she knew that by erasing his memories, she took away his future and dreams. She was very aware that she also took his free will and his ability to feel emotions. But if she went against the Godfather or Rebecca's order, she would've been killed. She had no choice but to do that, just for the sake of keep being alive. One of the scientist pressed the button that activated one of the many test tubes inside the room. The tube was labeled with number four at the top, and when it activated, a glimpse of limbs and wisps of hair could be seen clearly. It was a boy around sixteen years old, resting inside the liquid filled tube. Wires were attached to his body; on his head, his arms, back, torso, and legs. His sleeping face looked peaceful, as if someone just lulled him to his sleep. "I can't wait to see how this will turn out. He was a different subjects from all of them, he was the first subject that we managed to reprogram successfully," Rebecca said calmly, looking at the boy inside the tube. The auburn haired scientist nodded her head, and she cleared her throat. "Wake up, William. We all need you," she said softly. The boy inside the tube opened his eyes gently, revealing a pair of emerald green eyes which looked lifeless. His sense was still numb, he couldn't see the scientist and Rebecca properly. The woman then released the boy out of the test tube. Rebecca only smiled at the boy. "Good morning, William Hobbs," Rebecca said, extending her hand. He nodded, taking her hand gently. "I'm in your service," he said. ---- ''End of Prologue Category:Blog posts